You're My Wish Tonight
by Limativus
Summary: Devit's had it with always getting outsmarted by Cross and getting yelled at for incompitance by the Earl, in an odd fit of giving up he finds that small things are always what cheer you up. Songfic to "Nineteen Stars" by Meg and Dia.


Hello~ this is a little fic I whipped up in my freetime so it's quite shorter then my other ones.

It's a songfic to "Ninteen Stars" by Meg and Dia.

Disclaimer: I own neither the DGM charactes nor the lyrics to Nineteen Stars.

* * *

"Damn..." Devit cursed lightly as he trudged along, dragging his right leg behind him. "First time we friggen find Cross and he beats the shit out of us..."

"Then he ran away hii!!" Jasdero bustled along side his twin, an angry look on his face. "Devi got hurt more than Dero, can you still walk?" Jasdero clutched his arm, sticky with blood, as he walked.

"I'm fine." Devit turned and growled at Jasdeo suddenly, then continued to lumber along. "Damnit..." as he continued walking through the forrest his brother kept a close eye on him.

The trees grew in number as did the height of the roots, untill they became a thicket, like that in a water forest. They had began haveing to hop from root to root, unwilling to navigate the maze below. Devit jumped carfully, his right leg leaving a trail of blood behind him, and making his landings slippery.

More blood pooled out of his leg and onto the surface he was upon. As Devit attempted another jump, his foot slipped out from underneath him, sending him head first into the pile of roots and cold ground below him.

"DEVI!!!" Jasdero lept forward, barely catching Devit's wrist as he lay over the root Devit fell from. "Devi?! Are you okay??!! Devi??!!"

"I'm done."

"What??!!"

"Just let me drop Dero. It doesn't matter. We can't go back, we'll get killed for not compleating the mission. And we can't keep going...we've seen what good that does...I'm done. I'M DONE." Devit held no grip on Jasdero's arm and was slipping fast.

"Devi!! What are you saying??!! This isn't like you!! Devi!!!" Jasdero held a firm grip on his brother's arm as he tried to pull him up to safety. Tears were begining to well up in his eyes. "Devi!!"

"....sorry." Devit's fingers slipped out of his brother's fist.

"DEVI!!!!"

xx

"Devi! Devi! Wake up Devi! Please!!" Jasdero shook Devit feircely. "...why did you drop?" his tears fel onto Devit's eye as he sobbed. "I don't understand...I don't understand Devi....Devi..."

"I'm......still alive.....dork....." Devit reached up showly and brushed off some of Jasdero's tears gently. "Don't ....cry.....your makeup.....will run...."

"Devi!! Why.....why'd you want to fall? .....why? ....DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED YOU???!!" anger and confusion rolled in Jasdero's eyes as he yelled at his injured brother.

"We're going to die no matter what."

"NO WE'RE NOT YOU IDIOT!! .....you're just not feeling right....you need to rest..." he pulled Devit into his lap. "Can you get better for Dero? Please?"

"I really pissed you off eh? ....oh well....if you'll stop crying...." Devit chuckled lightly, then began a coughing fit.

"WOA. Lookit the stars Devi!!" they were both under a small clearing in the dark thicket of trees, letting the dark blue sky smile down on the two bloody and bruised boys.

"Yea. You've always loved the stars....huh Dero?" Devit gazed up at the distant suns, then back to Jasdero. A smile rose to his face as he saw the amazed look on his brother's face.

"Hey Devi! Those stars are off by themselves!" Jasdero pointed upwards to a small spot. "One ....two ....three..." his voice trailed off as he counted the small cluster above them. "Nineteen!! That's Devi's lucky number hii!!!"

"Nineteen....huh? ....that's almost nice...."

"I'll name them all Devi." he swept Devit's hair out of his golden eyes. "Nineteen stars for Devi."

xx

_Don't tell me you're done for_

Don't need to hear you're done for

But you can tell me what you are running from

I need you more than you need you

I can see you're really really running

Can I ask you where you gonna run to

And you think you're really really funny

Well I don't think you're funny as you do

We all feel like we're breaking sometimes

But I won't give you up tonight

Stay awake, stay awake

Survive

I've got nineteen stars that I

Give your name tonight

I wanna scream, wanna scream

Your name

Starlight, star bright can save

You're my wish tonight.


End file.
